


Ascension

by TintinnabulousRunes



Series: Panem Forever [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person, The Rebellion Failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinnabulousRunes/pseuds/TintinnabulousRunes
Summary: The king is dead.Long live the queen.
Series: Panem Forever [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/597205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Ascension

**Summer 91**  
**July 29th**

**Zelda Arx**  
**Capitol Citizen**  
**President of Panem**

Regime changes are messy things. Dissidents need to be dealt with. Assassins found and disposed of. Blackmail utilized or destroyed as needed. So many things to keep me busy.

There are two very important loose ends that need to be dealt with before the Recap this evening. And those two very important loose ends have decided to be fashionably late to this meeting. 

I drum my fingers against the cherrywood desk. I may keep it. It's the least objectionable piece of furniture in the room. The snake and rose aesthetic is very chic. It's probably Coriolanus' then.

The chair is alright, too, I suppose. Fine leather in burgundy. The wingback design is old fashioned, and the whole chair is big for me, but may work. There is usefulness in looking small. But it could come off as trying too hard and overcompensating for something. Hmmm... No, the chair has to go.

The carpets absolutely have to go. Hunter green should work but the quality is not there because I can see the bloodstains that were never cleaned properly. Octavian was also just sloppy.

The door opens and Ministers Lucian and Elliot are escorted in.

"Gentlemen," I greet, motioning to the chairs positioned in front of my desk.

Soon-to-be-ex-Minister of the Treasury, Elliot Marriot, at least has the courtesy of bowing his head. "Apologies for our tardiness, madam President."

Soon-to-be-ex-Minister of Defense Lucian Horizon does no such thing.

I can't let myself be bothered by it. Reacting to such trivialities and getting in petty powerplays was Octavian's downfall. I must take heed of my predecessors' mistakes.

"I do hope you both have some inkling as to why I called you here?"

Lucian scowls. "No, Zelda. I have no idea why you're wasting our time."

He still addresses me as if I am the Sub-Minister of the Armory. I-

No, no. I'm not reacting.

I keep my voice controlled and even. "It's about the assassination. I understand you had your personal issues with Octavian. To be frank, I think nearly everyone had their personal issues with Octavian. It's the sloppy execution that I have problems with."

Lucian purses his lips and Elliot looks like he's about to cry. Elliot stammers some before managing, "Respectfully, ma'am, doesn't the current evidence support Rebel sympathizers as being the orchestrators. Some of the ones working with Heavensbee that escaped capture, perhaps?"

I explain clearly and slowly, as if to a small child, "The assassin was an avox surgically altered to look like the late Katniss Everdeen and instructed to shoot Octavian with an arrow. The Districts are all completely incapable of such an action. What little may remain of the rebels of District 13 are equally incapable, and we certainly don't want anyone thinking otherwise. Which leaves the matter to be very blatantly orchestrated by upper ranked Capitol Citizens who want it to look like rebel sympathizers were behind it. So, what were you two thinking?"

Lucian continues to look like he's sucking on a lemon. "Zelda, dear, I hardly see why this matters. We had an arrangement."

"No, Lucian." I cut him off before he can continue whatever prattling tirade he has planned. "None of these actions were mine. Am I pleased you eliminated Octavian and rigged the election in my favor? Yes, of course. I was presented with the Presidency of Panem on a silver platter, who was I to turn it down? But none of this makes me indebted to you. The fact you are traitors is solely of your own doing and I had no part in it."

The blood drains from Elliot's face and all seems to rise in Lucian's as he turns an interesting shade of purple. I was an intern under the wretched man for four years, so I'm going to enjoy myself now.

"I was present during none of the meetings you had about this. I do, however, have the video and audio evidence where you refer to me as a... how did you put it? An 'easily manipulated little harlot' was it? Or did you use the term 'whore'?" I smile and Lucian finally has the courtesy of looking a little bit frightened. "So, again, I ask what you were thinking? Because right now I see no use in either of you."

"We were trying to frame you!" Elliot squeaks.

Lucian lashes out at him and misses. Elliot jumps to his feet, getting out of range and continuing on in a frantic rush. "We wanted to eliminate the position of President and instate rule by just the Cabinet Board. You were deemed the easiest to frame, after Octavian had embarrassed you during the Chariots last year, and how everyone thinks you arranged Lumina's car accident."

Elliot cowers and Lucian fumes. This is... admittedly not what I was expecting.

But there is something else going on as well. There are things that Lucian and Elliot have no way of knowing about or planning, like the shipment of munitions that went missing at the northern border of District 7. Even the Pack deaths, like someone wanted to make a symbol out of an underdog.

Things that will be resolved later. The problem of Lucian and Elliot is at least one thing I can solve right away.

"I see a purge is in order, then." I comment, not caring they can hear. It won't leave this room. "A pity. I had hoped for a smoother transition. Not everyone has to die I suppose. Perhaps... I can frame it as sweeping reforms. Some benevolence after Octavian's malice, hmm?"

I have a lot more to consider now. Such a mess.

I motion the Gemini forward. They each carry a small goblet of nightlock berries. They set them down on the desk.

"Since you like rebel imagery so much, I thought this appropriate."

Elliot starts pleading again and I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about any mess, I plan on replacing the carpet. I do expect you both to be dead by the time I get back. If you're not, I'll see to it that your children will be the subjects for the next bio-weapons test. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen."

* * *

The recap has been carefully edited to avoid any mention of the pause in the middle of the Games. The 91st Games are, fortunately, boring. If all goes well, they will fade from public memory without any need for prompting. Already the forums are going back to discussing flashier highlights from previous Games, as this one provided nothing new.

The dull recap provides ample opportunity to observe the Victors.

On the whole, they seem frightened. I have no good records as to which ones are troublemakers. The Presidency is a position that begets a fair amount of paranoia and, even if records were kept in life, far too many were attached to dead-man switches that triggered their destruction. There are some assumptions I can make, though, based on the amount of deceased family members.

I think none of them were aware of the plot. The death of the Pack also indicates, if rebels were involved, they are not aiming to gain the favor of Districts 1, 2, or 4. A clear tactical error. That makes me feel a little better.

I can practically see the cogs turning as the Victors try to pinpoint who I am. I've spoken to a few individuals in passing. As Sub-Minister of the Armory, I had visited the Defense Center in District 2 several times as well as the Experimental Weapons Labs in District 3. But I've given none of them any real reason to remember me.

I've certainly not purchased any of their time. Not that Midas Raptor isn't an incredibly temping young man. Too much opportunity for blackmail, though.

I may keep the practice going for that fact alone. Even if I can't obtain all the blackmail for personal use, others being distracted by the Victor's antics is only something to my benefit. I'd much rather someone be worried about a Victor exposing their drug habits or such, while I'm quietly in the background arranging for their more complete downfall.

It's also a decent revenue stream. Not major, but not insignificant. It covers the costs of the Victors: their stipends, and the Villages, and all that.

It also helps that the individuals who are most likely to buy the Victors' time are also the least likely to pay their taxes. Once you're rich enough, tax evasion really is an artform. This does offset it, marginally.

The recap is drawing to a close. I still have a lot to consider. But there is nothing insurmountable.

I rise for my part of the ceremony.

Placing a crown on Puma Leblanc's brow is a simple but poignant act.

I've made an official public appearance already, but this one is a more memorable occasion. It is also an occasion I intend to repeat many, many more times.

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing that comment about Midas made me feel super gross.
> 
> Anyways, here is Zelda Arx, your newest President of Panem. It's going to be a wild ride.


End file.
